Grimm Fairy Tales
Grimm Fairy Tales 'is an ongoing comic book series started in 2005 that features various fairy tale characters interacting with one another. They are published both in print with issues and collections along with digital copies. It is unclear how many times Oz appears in the numbered main series since it has been featured mainly as different spin-off series that are considered to be Grimm's "'Oz Trilogy" including: Grimm Fairy Tales Present Oz, '''Warlord of Oz, and Oz: Reign of the Witch Queen.' They also have been other Oz spinoffs: '''Tales From Oz (prequel side series)' #Tin Man #Cowardly Lion #Scarecrow #Glinda #Adraste #Zamora One Shots: *Oz: Age of Darkness *No Place Like Home *OZ THE WIZARD The Library '(features the original Wicked Witch of the West as a villian) Main Series This a list of Oz appearances within the main Grimm Fairy Tales series which lasted for 125 issues and has since been relaunched with five issues so far: *'Issue #100: '''A flashback shows the King of Oz warning his citizens of an invasion. Storylines In an alternate Oz that retells the classic mythology with a blend of dark fantasy and action-packed adventure, the Witches first visit the is the farmlands which Kansas which is the unlikeliest of places where a lost weapon called the Veridian Scepter is located. Dorothy Gale ends up in Oz with the help of Glinda who needs the scepter to defeat the Wicked Witch of the West who has armies of flying monkeys and demon dogs. She meets the Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion who are also willing to help her this conquest. After defeating the Wicked Witch, a new powerful Warlord must be stopped from taking over the land. They end up defeating him but a new Wicked Witch named Zamora is able to bring him back. It is revealed that Zamora is actually Dorothy's real mother who was corrupted by a evil doppelganger of Lugg sent by a demon like being called the Dark One. The real Lugg is Dorothy's father but the doppelganger fathered the two wicked witches who were Dorothy's step-sisters. She was somehow safely taken to Kansas and hidden away along with the Scepter. It is unknown if he is mentioned in the spin-offs but a Lion character named Thane is a character of the main series and is said to be from Oz but left it as a young man. He could be related to the Cowardly Lion. Oz is said to be one of the four realms of power including the mainworld Myst, Neverland, and Wonderland that are connected in the Nexus that is the Earth. The Wicked Witch of the West also appears as a villian in another spin-off called '''The Library but this is a different version of the character based more upon The Wonderful Wizard of Oz and the 1939 film. The Warlord of Oz is also appears in the spin-off Bad Girls. Characters *Dorothy Gale *Toto, a pet wolf *Aunt Em *Uncle Henry *Scarecrow *Tin Man *Thorne, the Cowardly Lion *Glinda *Adraste, Glinda's Apprentice *Lynessa, the Wicked Witch of the East *Zina, the Wicked Witch of the West *Smynth *The Warlord *Zamora, a new Wicked Witch and Dorothy's mother *Boggers, possibly Munchkins *The Wizard Trivia *Obviously Oz is not part of the Brothers Grimm as it was created by L. Frank Baum but it does connect with the Grimm story characters *The crossing-over of fairy tales is similar to the comic book series Fables, the book series The Land of Stories, and the television series Once Upon a Time. **The names Zina and Zamora are oddly similar to Once Upon a Time's Zelena. **Also, they both have a character known as "The Dark One" **As for LOS, the Wicked Witch is a literary villian there too like the Library mini-series *This is the first time Toto has been a wolf instead of a dog D5image.jpg D4image.jpg D3image.jpg D2image.jpg Dvgedimage.jpg Dimage.jpg Dftwimage.jpg Eggrwimage.jpg Wimage.jpg W5image.jpg W3image.jpg W2image.jpg Fffeeimage.jpg 32image.jpg Evgimage.jpg Sfyhimage.jpg Rhjurrrtyimage.jpg Imagedffgf.jpeg Rttyhhhimage.jpeg Imagesdddfrfrds.jpeg Dddftgimage.jpeg